


平淡无奇的一天

by VolcanoJ



Category: Blur (Band), Elastica (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolcanoJ/pseuds/VolcanoJ
Summary: 骑自行车去录制《Everyday Robots》的金牙路过了第一次见到贾斯汀演出的酒吧，回到了二十年前。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Justine Frischmann
Kudos: 6





	平淡无奇的一天

平淡无奇的一天，装着怏怏售货员的冰淇淋车停在路边，唱片店泄出千篇一律的旋律，连月不开的乌云盘踞在伦敦上空，将雨不雨的样子，即使正当日中也阴沉地令人昏昏欲睡，一切如常。

录制Everyday Robots场地就在两个街区外，还剩最后一首歌。如果愿意，一刻钟就可以抵达，而我拖沓着步子，推车缓慢走过一排毫无生机的店铺，期待有什么突发事件能打乱计划，让我不得不延期录制。

街道，它们每天都在改头换面，你却很难注意到，直到一个似曾相识的拐角，一块纹路熟悉的地砖闯进你的视野，你才会猛地抬头环顾四周，意识到它已经不是二十年前你印象中的模样了。比如现在：

面对一座上了几层铁链枷锁、搁置着手脚架的酒吧门口，我支起手臂稳住自行车，开始慢条斯理地打量那废墟。九十年代的装修风格使它在它的现代邻居中显得格格不入，却牵动了我深埋着的久远记忆。

我贴近它，虚起眼睛，试图透过玻璃门看清它内部模样。无谓的努力，飓风卷过一样的倒闭了的酒吧里没有开灯，除了厚重的灰尘，我看不见别的东西。

正当我放弃窥探，打算转身取回自行车时，一群说笑着的年轻男女冒了出来，从我身后一拥而上，我被夹在他们中间推搡着，艰难地挤进酒吧狭窄的门。人群潮水一样散去，轻车熟路地直奔各自偏爱的角落，我而手足无措地站在门廊中央，直到身后又进来了人，才反应过来，连忙在一阵叫嚷抱怨中让开了路。

我跟随模糊的记忆，艰难地找到吧台边可以观赏舞台的一处，点上一杯黑啤，安顿下来。台上一支看起来有气无力的乐队正在献唱，腔调风格像极了The Smiths，前排的观众也有气无力地摇晃着身体，懒洋洋的惨白灯光打下来，仿佛一场被抽掉脊骨的行尸走肉沙龙。我在那样一片慢动作的波浪中瞥到唯一一点闪光，唯一的跃动。跃动也捕捉到了我的视线。

她抱着电吉他，自在地随着手上的节奏跳动，时不时凑上前去，将嘴唇贴在立麦上，厮磨般为主唱和声，蜷曲的黑色长发随着她的摆动而扑闪。即使隔着重重人障，我仍确定她的目光钉在了我身上，那双富于表达的黑色眼睛，因为一道奇异的锁链在我们间结成，这不可抗拒的引力是互相作用的，通过它，我们的灵魂好像都在瞬时之间数次穿梭往返于对方的躯壳。

坠落失重的恐慌感无端袭来，一根铜弦猛地在我脑海深处崩断，我骤然回过神，生逼着自己切断和她的连接，低低勾下脖子，出神地盯着玻璃杯中吞噬一切光芒的深色液体。

不久后，乐队结束了他们的演出，数目不多却噪音不小的粉丝们一拥而上，将舞台围了个水泄不通。一个跃动的身影缩起身子，灵敏地从人群中钻了出来，潇洒地把混乱留给身后其他的乐队成员。察觉到她正逃向吧台，我连忙转头拉低鸭舌帽的帽檐，几乎蜷缩成一团，徒劳地试图缩小自己的存在。

“一杯白葡萄酒，常温加苏打，麻烦您。”有力而柔和的声音在我身边响起，递给酒保一张纸钞，随即大方落座。声音的主人还是找到了我。

我僵硬地缓缓直起脖子，直愣愣瞪着前方，心中还在天人交战。

“很糟糕，不是吗？”来自我身边的声音发问，两侧除了我别无他人，于是我不得不转过头直面她。

“我是指这酒，”她捕捉到我流露出的迟钝，善良地冲我面前的几乎没喝几口的酒杯抛了个眼神，“要喝黑啤，你来错了地方。先生！对，这边！再来杯一样白葡萄酒，不用找钱了，谢谢您。你该试试这里的白葡萄酒。”

两杯波光粼粼的饮料被端上来，她推开我的黑啤，把冒着稀碎气泡的白葡萄酒搁在我面前，我完全把自己交给她摆布。我目不转睛地盯着那双气定神闲的眼睛，如果做得到，我倒真情愿自己可以不知感恩地冷冰冰地回绝她的好意，起码不要这样无措地紧盯着她，但那近在咫尺的黑洞般的眼睛扼死了我抵抗的能力。

她显然被我过分夸张的反应困惑到了，也许在心里开始怀疑我是不是她要找的人，但她还是很有礼貌地自我介绍道：“我叫Justine，Justine Frischmann，很高兴认识你，我是刚才那个乐队的吉他手，也许你有注意到一些。”

我无处安置的手暗暗攥了攥紧，垂落到膝头交叉在一起，终于找回了声音：“你好，我叫Da……”我戛然而止。

她重复了一边：“Day？”

我握住挂着水珠的高脚杯，拖延性地浅浅抿上一口。加苏打，孩子一样的喝法，我却很喜欢那包裹住舌尖的柔和的甜味。我不确定她知不知道Damon Albarn这个名字，或者我在有意回避这个身份，我不清楚，所以我说：“Dan Abnormal。”

“你不是认真的。”她咧嘴笑着摇头说。

我耸耸肩，当然不是，但你怎么能要求在这样一个昏暗酒吧初次相遇的陌生人对你托出真名？

“好吧，奇怪的先生，”年轻的女孩把遮住眼睛的短发拨到耳后，压低声音仿佛在暗示什么国防机密似的，“作为回报，您能否告诉我，你有多喜欢The Stone Roses？”

我放在上衣里的手机发出令人神经衰弱的振动声，我头皮紧绷，把那沉重的金属疙瘩从口袋里掏出来，是制作人打来的。我关掉了手机，边塞回口袋边抬头对她说：“非常。”

“那太好了，如此一来我就有理由劝你多陪我坐上一会儿了，”Justine用大拇指反手冲混乱的舞台指了指，“那个小乐队，没错，把麦克风杆夹在膝盖中间的歌手，我们都是Blur的暖场乐队，他们才是真正的大轴。他们很像The Stone Roses，但不是那种拙劣的效仿，你懂我的意思吗，是精神上的相通。他们有自己的歌，都很不错，你真的应该留下来。”

我通过擦得水亮通透的酒吧橱窗，看到对面两栋楼房间的一小片天空，日落前的最后一道金光穿透了墨蓝色的云层，随着天幕暗淡下来反而愈演愈烈，像要迸发出火焰似的。转瞬即逝的余晖无情地灼烧着我的头脑，我体内的某处开始隐隐作痛。

“所以你看过他们的现场，是吗？”我眯起被夕阳烫伤的眼睛，转过头问她。

她看着我愣神了一秒，随即神色如常道：“其实没有，但我从酒吧经理那里看到过他们的海报，还在广播里听到过他们的歌。人们都说他们有个很出色的主唱，我想这大概是真的，我很期待见到他。”

“不，”我说，“他们的主唱是个混蛋。”

“什么，”她笑了出来，露出了一排饱满的白牙，“难道你认识他吗，那个Damon Albarn？”

“认识几个世纪了。”我说。夜幕如同被淋湿了的丝绸般黑透了。

她扫开我们中间的杂物，手肘支在桌面上靠近了我，避开攘往熙来的顾客，问道：“跟我讲讲他为什么那么恶劣。”

“一个自以为是的小子，对周围人总是缺乏关心，永远会让爱他的人失望，专横，暴躁，孤僻又幼稚，”我诚实恳切地说，紧盯着对面深邃的黑色眼睛，“相信我，你绝对不会想和他来往。”

她模糊地哼哼了一声，固执地说：“听起来像是个艺术家会有的性格，没准我能要到他的签名。”

“聪明点吧，小女孩！”我不禁绝望地喊道，“我要是你，演出一结束就会背上吉它回家，是的，立刻离开，因为你知道，酒吧从来不是邂逅的好场所，就像电视不是寄情的好伴侣。”

她被我语气中的哀求吓到了似的僵在原地，我慢慢冷静下来，坐回高脚凳，回避着她审视的目光，低下头有一口没一口地吸呷杯中不加勾兑的苦艾酒。浓烈和苦涩滔天巨浪一样打在我的后颈上，榨出我的泪水，但我能做的只有机械地喝下去。我悄悄抬头看了一眼沉默地女孩，她还在盯着我，带着一种原谅莽撞孩子的包容神情。

“肯定有人说过但是，你真的有一双没人能望着它们说不的眼睛。”她这么说道，身后周围的一切在旋转中成了万花筒里的绚烂斑斓，泛着涟漪池塘里的破碎绮景，电视里嗡鸣的彩色雪花。

“你是第一个这么说的人。”我轻声说，万般忧伤地回看那双睫毛浓密的浑黑眼睛。

舞台上的乐队结束了演出，主持人开始郑重其事地向观众吹嘘他们即将露面大轴乐队。我的手机再一次振动起来，这次是经纪人。我把电子蜜蜂扔进盛龙舌兰的酒杯中，溅出的液体打湿了杯口的白色海盐，丝丝缕缕地融化进酒中。黄油块大小手机屏幕在折射着的冰块里黯淡下来。

她扬起眉毛，冲我露出了一个开朗的笑容。她抓起我的手，说：“那我们就走吧。”

她带着我跳下凳子，粗鲁地离开阻塞在面前的人群，跑到酒吧阖上的大门前，回头对我最后一笑，便伸手用力推开了玻璃旋转门，刺眼的白光霎时跟我的视网膜撞了个满怀。

正午的阳光洒在我的脸上，我动了动被她柔软手掌握住的手，它正搭在自行车车把上，传来无疑的橡胶质感。我站在原地，一阵规律而恼人的振动骤起，通过上衣摩擦着我的皮肤。我把手机从口袋里掏出来，划开屏幕，发现专辑制作人给我打了五个未接电话。

“嘿，先生！”头顶传来男人的呼喊，我茫然地抬头向上望去，两个把头盔挂在后背的黝黑工人站在手脚架上，大声道，“当心，我们正要把这家倒闭的酒店的招牌卸下来，站在底下很危险，还请移步！”

我最后看了一眼身侧的酒吧，红锈和灰尘积压在锁门的铁链，调败的狭小空间里甚至没有一张完好的桌子，吧台上昏暗之处好像放置着一杯什么，我看不清楚，或许什么都没有。我向头顶的工人们点头致意，跨上自行车，驶向录音的大厦。

握着The Selfish Gaint的歌词，我摆正耳机，跟着脑海里排练过无数次的节奏轻轻唱道：

“I had a dream that you were leaving, 

It's hard to be a lover when the TV's on, 

And nothing is in your eyes.”

我抬眼看向隔音窗，抱着羽绒外套的贾斯汀和别人一起站在对面，黑色的短发扫着她的颧骨。注意到我的目光，她微笑着冲我点点头。我做了一个你正离开的梦，而这不过是我又一个平淡无奇的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然写完后自己都没眼看，但我对贾牙的理解都在这篇里了：黑啤→白葡萄酒→苦艾酒→龙舌兰，是从认识前到分手后的金牙。


End file.
